


K Bloopers Project

by MisakillDatMonkey



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: And Gora aka the director wants to kill them so bad, And they are messing up each of their lines, Crack I guess, Gag reel!AU, Multi, Real life Actors!AU, Real life!AU, They have fun, They're basically all actors on K set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happens daily on K anime set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everyone!  
> So, I'm an actual director assistant on set and script writer off set and as you can imagine, gag reels material are like the best moments and also worst nightmares we can get ourselves in on set but lately when these moments happened I just thought "Heeey what if K characters were actually actors and we could see what happened on set when they messed up their part?" And as a Sarumi shipper, a million ideas crossed my mind with awkward situations x)  
> I don't know yet if I'll turn this into a multi-chapters fic actually following them into their lives next to the 'on set' part too (with actual characters development, romance and the like) or if it'll just be occasionnal drabbles of gag reels time... but I hope you'll find this one amusing ^^  
> Feedbacks are highly appreciated :)

“Looks like your boss found himself some trouble. He’s not going to make it,” Saruhiko uttered, looking in the distance, his left hand clutched on Misaki’s collar.

The latter stared back with wide eyes. And didn’t move. Several seconds passed and Saruhiko eventually dropped his gaze and looked at his partner with a puzzled look.

“Misaki?” The director asked from the video feedback station.

“Oh shit! Sorry!”

“Cut!” Called a voice.

“I thought he had another line!” The smaller one said, suddenly all self-conscious. “Man! You were so into it! That look in the distance was good!” He added, smiling sheepishly at his partner.

Saruhiko answered with a sideway smile.

“Ok! We’re doing it again! Silence please. Lights, camera,” the first director assistant called around the set. “Thirteenth, take two…”

“Misaki, just go back to the moment you whine Mikoto’s name. Alright… Action!”

Misaki laid back again on the floor covered in that fake snow-paper powder and winced. “Mikoto-san!”

Saruhiko leant over him again, tugging on his partner’s collar with concern written all over his face.

“Looks like your boss found himself some trouble. He’s not going to make it,” Saruhiko said again, in the exact same tone and motion as the previous time.

This time, Misaki didn’t forget to jerk up and grab his partner’s collar with both his fists. “DAMN YOU!” He yelled. “Don’t you care anymore?”

Now he was all flame and consuming rage in the act, yanking on the other’s shirt with emphasis. “You looked up to him as your King once!”

But as he got the words out of his mouth, he could see Saruhiko biting his cheek, his lips trembling slightly. No, no… no!

Then the taller one burst into laughter.

“CUT! What’s happening?”

“Sorry! My bad!” Saruhiko told through his laughter. Misaki let go of him, trying not to chuckle himself.

“I over did it?” He asked.

“No, no, you were ok! I just messed up,” Saruhiko reassured him, breathing in and out heavily to calm down.

“All right! No more laughing, we have to shoot it before the night falls! Someone rearrange that paper powder around them please. That thing sticks to their outfits!” The assistant said, crossing his arms with an indulging smile.

“Sorry,” the two boys said again.

One of the unit workers was already running around them, adding some puffy white material. That paper was a blessing and a pain. It was perfect because it faked snow really good and you weren’t cold as hell but… It kept on flying away and getting stuck every-fucking-where.

“Alright, we’re good to go! Silent on the set please!”

“We’ll cut that part in the middle to insert the one where you’re in middle school so go back to the _Don’t you care anymore_ part Misaki, please.”

The routine went on again and the director called _Action!_

Saruhiko’s impassive mask returned easily and Misaki started anew. “Don’t you care anymore? You looked up to him as your Queen—Kin—Shit I mean King! GODDAMMIT! Sorry! Sorry! Don’t cut!” Misaki panicked, trying not to laugh. Saruhiko had a hard time to keep a straight face. “I’m doing it again!” He said, and added lower “Don’t laugh, please, it’s not helping!”

Saruhiko gave him an apologetic smile and the director called for _Action_ again.

“Don’t you care anymore? You looked up to him as your King once. I’m sure you—“

“Haven’t you had enough?” A voice suddenly interrupted him and both actors’ eyes widened.

“Kuroh noooooo! Not yet!” The director yelled, desperate.

“Sorry, sorry!!” Kuroh replied but it was too late, Saruhiko and Misaki were giggling like mad, rolling on the floor.

“SILENCE ON THE SET PLEASE!” The assistant asked but he clearly had a laugh in his voice too.

“We won’t make it, I swear!” The director whined.

“Yes, we will,” Saruhiko said, trying to regain some composure.

“Kuroh you have to wait for the end of his line to enter the frame, ok?”

“Noted,” the actor said, retreating.

“OK! A last one, please everyone stay focused! Silence…”

Misaki grabbed Saruhiko’s collar once again, winking at his partner. “Don’t laugh.”

“Don’t mess your line,” the taller one replied with a smirk.

“ACTION!”

“Don’t you care anymore? You looked up to him as your King once. I’m sure you still have it in you!”

“Haven’t you had enough?” Kuroh’s clear voice sounded above them and they widened their eyes again, for the part this time, looking behind.

The camera drifted to Kuroh who straightened. “You’re the only ones still fighting!”

A few seconds passed and… “CUT! WE MADE IT! Perfect! Alright! We’ll secure it! Just do the exact same thing, this one was perfect guys!” The director congratulated them.

The Unit moved again, spreading more paper powder and Misaki and Saruhiko got back to their exact positions.

“Action!”

“Don’t you _dare_ anym—FUCK!”

“MISAKI!” The director shouted and tore his hair out.


	2. The Misaki/Monkey matter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, it came to an end and everyone got up, chairs rattling on the floor. “Alright everyone. Please meet us outside the building. Minivans are waiting for you to bring us all to the restaurant,” Red said and Misaki laughed when Kamamoto made a little dance of victory next to him. But then...
> 
> “Yata-kun, Fushimi-kun, can we have a word please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I took a decision (late I know). But this is going a sorta multi-chapters fic. There will be a plot that will be developped though little events along the months of filming the series. Because of that, _some chapters will be somehow short when others will probably be quite long_. It will be a **Misarumi** fanfic and POSSIBLY Mikorei too ahah. We'll see about that ;)
> 
> Main characters will be **Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko** but sometimes a short chapter will focus on other characters or the Alphabet squad for example, because seriously there's a lot of material with them too haha. 
> 
> ONE FAIR WARNING: **I'll try to make Misaki and Saruhiko the less OOC possible, but this AU is REALLY tricky, right? Since they can't exactly be like their characters, which are the ones you usually enjoy reading. Some of you could not be cool with that and it's ok, I just wanted to warn you. Of course, they didn't get their parts for nothing and they do have a lot in common with their fictional characters.**
> 
> Enjoy your reading and let me know what you thought :)

“And as you can guess, we will film all the scenes taking place at the school this month, regardless of the story timeline. The studios will be all ours for four weeks, then we will move to the twin sets of HOMRA bar and the Scepter 4 headquarters for two weeks with two additional units while the main unit will spend two weeks on Shiro’s room set,” Red, one of the director, was explaining how the next months of filming would go but Misaki didn’t really listen.

He kept craning his neck to look at the person sitting two rows away from him in the front. He tried to look past his one-time partner’s shoulder with determination.

 

They had only shoot one scene so far, after a month of preparation and team building with each member of their “team”. The actors had been split in those teams regarding their roles: HOMRA parts were all together in a hotel, while Scepter 4 roles were all together in another and some of the actors had just met once the day before for the first day of filming. It was like a first attempt and except the nervousness of some actors messing their parts, it had been very good-natured and cool to be on the set. This second day would be split in two: the morning for the instructions, (the one they were listening to right now) Then they would all (all the actors _and_ team members) eat in a fancy restaurant, before spending the afternoon in a park, playing games and bonding.

Misaki had met Saruhiko only twice. During the auditions, because the show runners were adamant on one thing: Misaki and Saruhiko’s background stories were intertwined to the highest level and the chemistry between the actors had to be perfect. And the second time had been on set, directly, for their first scene (even though it was supposed to happen somewhere during the last episodes of the first season).

Misaki could say he had actually enjoyed his time with Saruhiko, even though the guy was a weirdo. He clearly had won the part of this character for a reason. He might be a lot less borderline and tortured but he was as sassy, mysterious and acting as if everything bored him very quickly than the fictional Saruhiko was. He spent all his time on his PDA whenever they were left alone, unless Misaki tried to talk to him, and even if he smiled more and was way nicer than his character, Misaki could feel this guy was a dangerous balance between the spiky ice and the passionate fire.

Now, Saruhiko was back at it again with his PDA, not bothering to listen to the director speaking and visibly highly concentrated with his device. Misaki, for unclear reasons, wanted to get his attention but he knew it wasn’t happening and, in the end, he tried to focus again on the director’s speech. It lasted a long time. So long Misaki started to yawn shamelessly and got elbowed in the ribs by an amused Kamamoto. And he didn’t want that coming from the guy who was only thinking about what they would be served at lunch.

Fortunately, it came to an end and everyone got up, chairs rattling on the floor. “Alright everyone. Please meet us outside the building. Minivans are waiting for you to bring us all to the restaurant,” Red said and Misaki laughed when Kamamoto made a little dance of victory next to him. But then...

“Yata-kun, Fushimi-kun, can we have a word please?”

Misaki’s head snapped up fast, as his eyes widened. Suddenly he felt excitement coursing through his veins. He got to see Saruhiko in the end… They weren’t going to be scolded or anything, since they had done nothing wrong. It would probably be related to that thing going on between their two characters. _So awesome_ , he thought while making his way amongst the little crowd to join Red and Yellow, another director. Saruhiko, who was closer to them, was already standing by Yellow's side. He had put his PDA back in his pocket. He gave him a small nod and an even smaller smile when Misaki stopped in front of them with a wide grin. But it was cool enough. Saruhiko’s smiles seems awfully rare and it was fine with Misaki if he got to see most of them.

“Thanks for joining us. We don’t have much time, I’ll get straight to the point,” Red said immediately. “So… We thought about something. Yata-kun, you said you weren’t very comfortable with your first name the day of the audition, right? It gave us an idea. What would you say if your character was actually not just uncomfortable with it but totally hated that name, and Saruhiko would have been the only one allowed to use it with Misaki when they were children? It would be a very interesting thing in the series, if Saruhiko kept calling him by that first name after becoming his enemy. It would make your character terribly mad, actually, and create a lot of tension. Would you two be ok with that?”

Saruhiko didn’t reply, only looking at Misaki with his piercing blue eyes. His expression was impossible to read. It was true that Misaki had never really liked his name but he usually didn’t go ballistic if someone had a slip of tongue and called him like that after being ask to use ‘ _Yata_ ’. But Red was right. That could be cool. Actually, the redhead was totally looking forward to put an act on fighting Saruhiko on set. When he had read the script of the fifth episode, he was so excited Kamamoto had thrown a pillow at him across their hotel room.

“I say I can’t wait for _Misaki_ ~ to try and kick Saruhiko’s ass… If he can,” Saruhiko was the first to answer, making his first name rolling on his tongue in a way… completely new.

Misaki had never been called that way and it made his stomach do something strange. Even though it was meant to be creepy… He felt his face heating up and had to pretend to clear his throat for a second to hide behind his hand. Fortunately, Yellow jumped on that and got all the attention: “Oh my god! You got it! Do that again when we’re on set! It’s exactly what we need! Fantastic!”

Saruhiko said nothing, just pulling a sideway smirk that blinked ' _Smug little smartass_ ' miles away and Misaki grinned in his turn. “Just you wait, monkey! You’ll beg for it to be over before they even start recording the scene,” he said.

“Brilliant, that’s the good dynamic!” Red seemed pretty excited himself. “We should join the others now. How about you two sit together for lunch? I think you should talk more,” he added, clasping his hands enthusiastically.

“Sure,” the redhead answered, following after the two directors.

The dark-haired actor was just behind him and he paused at the door to look back at him. Saruhiko was fiddling with his PDA again. Misaki couldn’t help the little burst of disappointment he felt at that.

Although, mere seconds later, Saruhiko turned the screen off and put it back in his backpack this time, not his pocket. “Guess I don’t need that,” he said while shrugging casually. He didn’t smile and even tried to act all cool and shit when he brushed past him and got out of the room but Misaki couldn’t help the wide grin spreading on his face. 


End file.
